ponyoverthinkingfandomcom-20200214-history
King Sombra I
King Sombra was the tyrant Unicorn pony king of the Crystal Empire, before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna overthrew him. He later returned, after one thousand years, and was ultimately killed by the power of the Crystal Heart. Biography Early life At some point in his life, he mastered dark magic. He took over the Crystal Empire, turning it into a corrupted place, and turned all the ponies into his slaves. He hid away the Crystal Heart, which was required to defeat him and erased all the Crystal Pony's knowledge of it having ever existed at all. While not outright stated to be his doing, the last page of the Crystal Empire history book Twilight finds (which told what the Crystal Heart was) was also torn out. The trap he laid at the bottom of the staircase of his throne room shows ponies an illusion of their greatest fear. This was on top of the fact he put the Crystal Heart in his castle because he was dreaded, meaning the Crystal Ponies would be too terrified of him to even try looking for it there. Then hid the entrance to the chamber so that the only way to open it was to be able to use his magic . And finally, stepping on the platform allows him to trigger a spell, beginning to spread his dark crystals inside the castle and trapping whoever got that far at the top of the tower unable to use the Heart. Not to mention the anti-teleport spell he cast on the trap, so that even a powerful magician cannot leave so easily. Celestia and Luna defeated him, turning him to shadow and sealing him in ice, though not before he placed a curse on the Empire. Return When it returns, Twilight Sparkle and her friends travel to the Crystal Empire to defend it under the order of Princess Celestia. When they arrive in the frozen north of Equestria they meet with Shining Armor on the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. Sombra rises as a cloud of black smoke behind them and pursues them through the snow. Shining Armor confronts Sombra and shoots a beam at him, which Sombra's "head" evades and lets the beam pass through the black cloud. Sombra then charges Shining Armor, and the scene cuts right before they clash. Twilight and her friends pass safely through the barrier and arrive in the Crystal Empire, shortly followed by Shining Armor, whose horn is now encrusted with black crystals which prevent him from using magic. When they meet Princess Cadance, Shining Armor explains that Cadance is using her magic to "spread love and light" to protect the Crystal Empire, and that King Sombra countered Shining Armor's protection spell. Twilight and her friends interview some Crystal Ponies. One pony who Twilight interviews tells her that she can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power, and flinches while a superimposed image of King Sombra's eyes flashes over her, then she says she doesn't want to remember anything about his rule. When Cadance's magic starts to fade, Sombra approaches the barrier, but his horn is sheared off as the barrier rises again. It falls to the ground and transforms into a black crystal which embeds itself in the ground and begins spreading to the crystal gates of the Empire. Twilight performs "a little trick Celestia taught her", which gives her the same green glowing eyes and horn engulfed in black mist as Celestia did at the beginning of the story. She turns the throne black with this spell, and slowly makes the throne room look the way it did when King Sombra ruled. She finds a hidden staircase, and at its bottom is "a doorway that leads to your worst fear", created by "King Sombra's dark magic." When Twilight is under the spell, she has the same green eyes as Sombra; Spike wakes her from this state, but then falls into it himself and his eyes change the same way, and Twilight wakes him in turn. Eventually, Twilight and Spike find the Crystal Heart, but Sombra, able to invade once Cadance is no longer able to perform her spell, traps Twilight in a wall of dark crystals to prevent her from using the heart. Twilight tells Spike to take the Crystal Heart to Cadance. Death At first Sombra advances as a pillar of black smoke, and he materializes as his unicorn self at the end of it right as he's about to take the Crystal Heart from Spike while standing upon a growing, menacing shard of his own crystals, but Cadance, propelled by Shining Armor who threw her at Spike, snatches Spike and the Crystal Heart. With the return of the Crystal Heart, the Crystal Empire is restored to its former glory, and Sombra, much to his horror, is turned to crystal and shattered to pieces in a flash of light, along with his dark crystals. Appearance Sombra is a dark gray unicorn with a black spiky mane and tail. Unlike regular unicorn horns, which match the pony's coat color and have swirls, Sombra's horn is curved, smooth, at the bottom it starts dark gray a little bit at the bottom then becomes red, unlike his dark gray coat. He has sharp teeth with two visible fangs unlike other ponies, and green eyes with red irises. A purple mist usually seems to emanate from his eyes. The mist disappears both times he is attacked. He wears silver armor on his legs and neck, a crown with horn-like points on his head, and a red cape that covers his flank. Personality The source of his dark power and his motivations remain an enigma. He is however extremely cruel and sadistic, viewing crystal ponies as nothing more than his slaves, using fear on them and other characters, and licking his lips as the prospect of killing Spike. His words are often intelligeble. Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Residents of Equestria Category:Figures in Legend Category:Rulers Category:Deceased Category:Residents of the Crystal Empire